


Pink lemonade

by Lemonzzzest



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghost Maeve, Hurt/Comfort, Jealously, Kissing, M/M, Maeve just watches, Maeve's POV, Pink lemonade - The Wombats, Reid gets shot, Season 8 Spoilers, Song fic, set at like season 10/11, slightly angsty, they drink hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonzzzest/pseuds/Lemonzzzest
Summary: I figured out hot to use special text yay :DAnyways I've wanted to do this since I heard the song.I actually wanted, and still do, to make an animatic but this will suffice for now.Enjoy!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Series: Song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Pink lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out hot to use special text yay :D  
> Anyways I've wanted to do this since I heard the song.  
> I actually wanted, and still do, to make an animatic but this will suffice for now.  
> Enjoy!

**_Another magical Friday night_ **   
**_I think I'll sit this one at home_ **

Maeve gracefully crossed the room, sitting- well, more like floating- on Spencer's couch.

**_Unusual for me, I know_ **   
**_But, please, go ahead_ **

She watched as he frantically ran around, getting small things. He had two shirts, a plum button up and a maroon one.  
"The purple one," she whispered, knowing her words couldn't be heard.   
They'd only influence his decision. That's how it worked.

_**I don't wanna be** _   
_**The blinking rabbit to your wildebeest** _   
_**The jaded lover to a sex machine** _

_**"You should go ahead,"** _She smiled.  
He chose his shirt and changed, it was the plum one.

**_And, please, give those recycled house tracks my warmest regards_ **

He left. He was going on a date. She knew that, and she finally found out who it was with.  
Derek Morgan.

**_And lock the door if you're home before the sun_ **   
**_Oh_ **

He stumbled back into the apartment. He was currently having a heated makeout with Derek that was clearly advancing. Maeve took that as her cue to leave.

**_Pink, pink lemonade_ **   
**_Does he kiss you till your lips explode?_ **

She couldn't help but feel jealous. She never once got to lay her lips on Spencer's, and Derek was in there drinking his affection like lemonade.

**_Pink, pink lemonade_ **   
**_Does he take you places I can't afford to go?_ **

He got to take Spencer on dates. He got to hug him. To hold his hand. To _love_ him.  
She didn't. She was dead.

**_Pink lemonade, you know I_ **   
**_Know behind that sugar there's only lies_ **   
**_Lies, lies, lies_ **

It wasn't fair. She shouldn't be dead. She finally got to see him, to meet him, and then she was killed. Just like that.

**_Another magical Friday night_ **   
**_I wonder what state you're in_ **

Spencer was gone again. This time for a case. Maeve had overheard a phone conversation that is was in Las Vegas, his hometown.

**_In the powder or in the gin_ **   
**_This one's ending bad_ **

It was longer than usual, the case. 2 weeks. He was gone for 2 weeks. She was getting worried.

**_So, please, give those recycled housetracks my warmest regards_ **

He stumbled into his apartment. This time it wasn't because he was being kissed intensely. It was because he was hurt.

**_And if you bring him home, can you use the spare bedroom?_ **   
**_Oh_ **

He had his arm slung over Derek's shoulders and he was limping. His foot was bandaged and he looked mildly irritated. Derek had eyes full of worry and concern.  
"How you doin, Pretty boy?" She knew the pet name, Spencer mentioned it on the phone a few weeks ago. He said he liked it.

**_Pink, pink lemonade_ **   
**_Does he kiss you till your lips explode?_ **

"Mmh," Spencer hazily replied as Morgan set him down on the couch.  
"I'll take that as a not good. Can I get you anything?" His voice was laced with tenderness, and love. Pure love.

**_Pink, Pink lemonade_ **   
**_Does he take you places I can't afford to go?_ **

Spencer nodded towards the kitchen. His eyes were clamped shut in what Maeve assumed was pain.  
Morgan took that as an answer and got up, going to get something, most likely food.  
She was glad he found someone so understanding.

**_Pink lemonade, you know I_ **   
**_Know behind that sugar there's only lies_ **   
**_Lies, lies, lies_ **

After a few minutes he returned with a cup of hot chocolate, it had a straw in it.  
She was glad he found someone so caring.

**_And that's alright, and that's ok_ **   
**_If I can write this song, I can play that game_ **

She was glad he found someone so right for him.

**_And it's all good with me, if I know it's all good with you_ **

He needed to move on, and he was.

**_Cause getting lost in the middle of the in between is only half as frightening as it first may seem_ **   
**_So do whatever you must, love, do whatever it must take_ **

She died 2, maybe 3 years ago, and he was coping healthily. She watched when he first broke down. She tried her best to comfort him even when all her attempts to hug him failed seeing as she only phased through him. He was better now. He grieved. He loved her and always would, but he needed to love someone else too. He needed to love someone else more.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

So, he did.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

She watched him move on.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

She watched him grow up.

 ** _Pink lemonade_**

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/BFinooNUmK4


End file.
